Where The Stars Fall
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Megurine Luka terjebak dalam sebuah kisah cinta dimana dia mencintai dua orang yang berbeda dan harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka berdua dan orang yang tidak terpilih harus menghilang—Luka harus memutus ikatannya.


Megurine Luka terjebak dalam sebuah kisah cinta dimana dia mencintai dua orang yang berbeda dan harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka berdua dan orang yang tidak terpilih harus menghilang—Luka harus memutus ikatannya.

 **Where The Stars Fall** by Naoya Yuuki

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

 _ **GL**_

 _Oneshot_

Aku memutar-mutar pulpen ditanganku beberapa kali sambil menatap selembar kertas di depanku.

"Kau sungguh tak tahu jawabannya?"

IA menggelengkan kepalanya, dia kemudian tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya, kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas lalu jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Huh..." helaku, aku memijit keningku, "Apa saja yang kau pelajari di sekolah?"

Matanya berbinar, kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. 'Banyak hal', begitulah tulisan yang tertera di sana.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang tuamu kekeuh sekali ingin mengajarimu banyak hal, padahal aku tahu kau jenuh dan semua ini benar-benar keterlaluan."

Dia menggeleng. Kembali menulis di kertas yang sama. 'Aku tidak apa-apa, aku suka belajar banyak hal, jangan salahkan mereka. Aku mencintai mereka. Mereka melakukan ini agar aku tidak menjadi gadis bisu yang bodoh.'

"Iya aku tahu, jangan katakan bisu atau bodoh, aku tidak suka," aku bangkit dari dudukku setelah memperhatikan jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, "Sampai jumpa besok, IA." Aku kemudian turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengucapkan salam kepada orang tuanya, waktu _mengajar_ ku telah selesai dan aku harus segera pulang.

Ini adalah cara bagaimana aku menghabiskan waktu malamku, mengajar, aku adalah seorang siswa SMA yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian akhir, tentu saja semua ini tak mengganggu nilaiku, aku malah terbantu karena bisa sekalian belajar dan mengajar, orang yang kuajari tadi namanya adalah IA, seorang tunawicara—menurutku—yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di SMA, dia lebih tua dariku, tapi dia masih di kelas dua SMA—fisiknya terlihat begitu muda. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang tuanya sangat terobsesi untuk mengajarinya banyak hal, padahal aku tahu dia sudah jenuh—mungkin, aku bertemu dengannya saat umurku masih dua belas tahun, saat itu aku masih duduk dibangku SMP, kami bertemu begitu saja dan dekat begitu saja, karena keunikannya.

"Megurine Luka..."

Sebuah suara yang _familiar_ memanggil namaku begitu aku melewati sebuah persimpangan, aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut _twintail_ berdiri sambil memegang senter yang diarahkan padaku.

"Kau, kenapa ada di sini malam-malam begini?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia membalikkan badannya. "Menjemputmu."

Jawaban singkat itu cukup membuat rasa penasaranku hilang. "Kau khawatir aku akan menginap di rumah orang lain?"

"Memangnya aku ini siapa?" dia mendengus sebal menurunkan arah senternya, lalu mematikannya.

Aku tertawa. Dia adalah teman sekamarku dan kebetulan dia juga teman sekelasku, namanya Hatsune Miku, ada yang aneh dengan kepribadiannya sejak aku pertama kali berkenalan dengannya, namun setelah lama bersamanya aku sudah terbiasa dengan kepribadiannya yang aneh itu, menyebalkan memang, tapi aku tahu bagaimana perasaan orang-orang. Ada sesuatu yang juga pada diriku, aku menyebutnya _god eyes_ , aku dapat melihat apa yang orang lain tak dapat lihat, dari pada istilah itu aku lebih sering menyebutnya indra keenam—indra keenamku bukan untuk melihat mahluk astral namun hanya dapat melihat masa depan atau sesuatu seperti melihat kebohongan dalam kejujuran dan sebaliknya.

"Aku memasakkanmu sesuatu," ujarnya, dia kembali memainkan senter itu dengan menghidupkan lampunya dan mengarahkan padaku kembali.

"Aku tak dapat membaca masa depanmu, jadi hentikanlah menyorotkan senter itu padaku." Aku meraih senter yang dipegangnya mengambilnya paksa dan memegangnya erat agar dia tak dapat mengambilnya kembali. "Dan maaf aku selalu pulang larut," tambahku.

"Hei Luka, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu meminta maaf, tidak perlu, lagi pula aku memasakkan makan malam atas keinginanku sendiri, tidak perlu merasa bersalah akan hal itu." Tersenyum simpul lalu melangkah mendahuluiku, itulah yang dilakukan Miku.

Aku menatap langit malam dan terpana akan keindahannya, jarang-jarang langit malam bisa secerah ini, biasanya langit malam selalu diselimuti awan, "Langit yang indah..." gumamku.

"Bulannya juga..." Tambah Miku yang entah kenapa dapat mendengar aku bergumam.

Aku tertawa. "Tidak ada bulan di langit, kau sedang menggodaku ya?"

"Benar, memang tidak ada bulan di langit... itu karena kau tidak memperhatikannya." Miku tersenyum. "Kau suka kan sesekali aku bertindak romantis seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah ayo pulang."

ooo _**normal pov**_ ooo

Pagi telah menyapa, Luka bangun lebih lama dari biasanya, dia melihat tempat tidur Miku yang telah rapi, kemudian dengan segera Luka menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi, saatnya bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Luka." Sapa Miku yang kebetulan melihat Luka berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Selamat pagi Miku, aku bersih-bersih dulu ya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Luka segera menutup pintu kamar mandi dan setelah lima belas menit Luka telah selesai membersihkan badannya dan telah mengenakan seragam sekolah, Luka berjalan menuju dapur dan kemudian duduk untuk menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Kau yang masak?" tanya Luka.

Miku mengangguk. "Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Kita seperti sepasang suami istri saja ya."

Miku memerah. "Apa maksudmu? Kau menggodaku?"

"Hehehe," hanya kehkehan itu lalu Luka mendadak terdiam, wajah Luka yang sebelumnya terukir senyum perlahan menghilang—senyum itu menghilang, tiba-tiba saja Luka berwajah sedih.

Miku yang melihat aura Luka yang berbeda langsung memeluknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini," mengelus kepala itu perlahan berulangkali hanya untuk menenangkannya.

Luka melepas pelukan Miku, menatap mata itu dalam. "Aku..." Luka membuka mulutnya, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu kepada Miku. "Hanya dapat melihat benang merah yang melilit lehermu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luka pada Miku.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Miku tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya, dalam hati dia berkata 'berarti Luka sudah mulai dapat melihat masa depanku'.

"Ayo kita bolos saja hari ini," Luka tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan temannya—benang merah itu telah melilit leher Miku saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, untuk itu, hari itu dia menyarankan kepada Miku untuk membolos, tentu saja Miku menolak namun Luka bersikeras agar hari ini mereka bolos, lalu setelah berbagai macam ajakan Luka, Miku akhirnya mengiyakan untuk membolos.

Luka melepaskan seragam sekolahnya, tidak ada gunanya mengenakan seragam sekolah di saat kau memboloskan? Kemudian dia menatap Miku yang masih berada di dapur dengan seragamnya, Luka berjalan ke arah dapur memeluk Miku dari belakang. "Tidak ingin melepas seragam ini?" tanya Luka, tangannya menyentuh seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Miku.

Miku tersentak saat Luka memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba, dia melangkah mundur hingga kakinya tak sengaja menginjak kaki Luka yang berada dibelakangnya hingga akhirnya Luka kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ditimpa Miku, walaupun telah terjadi hal begitu Luka belum juga melepaskan tangannya dari Miku. "Luka, aku ingin mengganti seragam ini, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu?" pinta Miku.

Luka melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Miku seperti yang diperintahkan lalu Miku memperbaiki posisinya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Luka. "Sampai kapan mau tiduran di lantai seperti itu?"

Luka pun bangun dan tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Miku.

"Kau bertambah berat ya."

Satu kalimat itu membuat empat sudut siku-siku terbentuk di dahi Miku, dia menjitak kepala Luka pelan namun Luka dapat merasakan sakitnya jitakan itu.

"Maafkan aku yang berat ini," dengusnya sebal. "Malam ini, ingin melihat kembang api?"

"Maaf Miku, aku tidak bisa, malam ini juga—"

"Mengajari IA," potong Miku sebelum Luka menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku tahu Luka," dia terdiam sejenak. "Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau membolos?"

Luka diam cukup lama, dia sedang berpikir, kemudian mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Satu jawaban itu membuat Miku senang bukan main, "Oh, Luka aku mencintaimu!" Miku memeluk Luka.

"Aku juga."

Luka menganggap ucapan itu mungkin hanya sebuah candaan, karena mereka selalu mengatakannya, seolah 'cinta' adalah kata yang biasa bagi mereka berdua.

OOO

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, malam itu Luka membolos untuk pergi melihat kembang api bersama dengan Miku, namun sebelum pergi Luka telah menuliskan pesan singkat kepada IA bahwa hari ini dia tak bisa datang untuk mengajarnya karena akan melihat kembang api bersama dengan Miku dan IA hanya menjawab 'silahkan nikmati waktumu Luka- _san_ '.

"Ada acara apa sih? Pakai kembang api segala?" tanya Luka seraya melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi tempat ini seperti sedang ada festival ya."

Luka mengangguk. "Lihat ada stand makanan!" Luka menunjuk sebuah stand makanan yang menjual Takoyaki. "Ayo Miku!" Luka menarik tangan Miku menuju stand makanan yang ditunjuknya.

Miku tahu Luka sangat menyukai Takoyaki, dan Miku juga tahu Luka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sebuah Takoyaki saat dia sedang menginginkannya—benar-benar menginginkannya. Miku berjalan mendahului Luka lalu memesan dua Takoyaki, Luka tampak ingin protes namun sebelum Luka mengeluarkan suaranya Miku berkata. "Aku yang traktir."

Mendengar itu Luka hanya tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Miku..." ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Luka..."

Mereka menikmati Takoyaki itu dibawah sebuah pohon besar, sambil duduk menatap ke arah langit, sebentar lagi kembang api akan diluncurkan.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai menghitung mundur.

Tiga...

dua...

satu...

Kembang api pun meluncur lalu meledak di atas sana, apinya membentuk bunga yang mekar, lalu hilang begitu saja dan kembang api yang lain meluncur bergantian, Luka menoleh ke arah Miku mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Miku mengucapkan sesuatu, namun suara letusan kembang api yang cukup besar membuat Miku tak dapat mendengar apapun.

"Apa?!" Miku sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo nikmati kembang apinya!" balas Luka dengan teriakan juga.

Sudah pukul dua dini hari, acara kembang api telah berakhir namun banyak stand yang masih buka, sepertinya mereka akan buka sampai pagi, tidak peduli dengan stand-stand makanan itu Luka dan Miku meninggalkan tempat yang bagaikan sedang merayakan festival itu, mereka berdua berjalan hingga ke tempat pemberhentian bus, lalu duduk di sana menunggu bus yang akan datang.

Luka menguap, matanya benar-benar terasa sangat berat—tak bisa di tahan cukup lama dan sewaktu-waktu mungkin saja dia bisa tertidur dengan pulas—Luka memutar kepalanya melihat Miku yang telah tertidur disampingnya—menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luka. Suhu dini hari terasa sangat dingin, Luka dapat melihat Miku yang mengigil disampingnya, Luka tersenyum kecil, membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Miku.

"Sepertinya tidak ada bus yang bertugas pada jam dua dini hari," Luka melirik kiri dan kanan jalan. Rasa kantuknya telah hilang dikalahkan dingin, namun ini hanya sementara, tidak ingin terus berdiam diri di sana Luka memutuskan menggendong Miku dan berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah yang sebenarnya tak berjarak cukup jauh.

"Kau berat sekali..." ucapnya, namun tak ada respon dari Miku karena Miku masih tertidur pulas.

ooo

Pagi kembali datang untuk kesekian kalinya, Miku membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa berat, dia memutar tubuhnya kemudian menemukan Luka yang tertidur di sampingnya, Miku tersenyum kecil, 'mungkinkah dia yang menggendongku sampai kemari?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, tangannya membelai kepala Luka perlahan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya hari ini juga membolos sekolah, atau..." Miku beranjak dari tempat tidur, kemudian dia kembali tersenyum melihat bajunya yang telah berganti menjadi pakaian tidurnya "Dia yang ganti?"

"Tidur yang nyenyak," Miku menuju ke telepon kabel di dekat pintu, memencet beberapa angka, begitu terdengar suara dari arah yang dituju Miku membuka mulutnya.

" _Sensei_ , sepertinya hari ini saya tidak dapat pergi ke sekolah karena sakit, Luka juga tak bisa pergi ke sekolah karena tertular oleh penyakit saya ... terima kasih atas pengertiannya _Sensei_."

Miku menutup telepon begitu suara dari arah sana mengatakan 'iya dan jaga kesehatanmu,'.

"Miku?" Luka memanggil nama itu begitu mendapati bahwa Miku tak ada di sampingnya ketika dia terbangun. "Sudah bangun ternyata."

"Selamat pagi Luka."

"Pagi, Miku, menelepon siapa tadi?"

"Ah, itu wali kelas."

"Pasti berencana bolos."

"Kau tahu aku kan?"

"Itu kan ideku, jangan meniru hal yang tak baik Miku," Luka memperhatikan layar handphonenya, "Aku sepertinya harus pergi ke rumah IA."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak istirahat saja di rumah, aku—

"Mau ikut?" selalu begitu, mereka selalu saja suka memotong kalimat orang lain sebelum orang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kadang Luka memotong kalimat Miku dan terkadang Miku yang akan memotong kalimat Luka.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut? Aku di rumah saja," Miku memasang wajah cemberut.

Luka mencubit kedua pipi itu membuat sebuah senyum paksa di wajah Miku. "Lebih baik tersenyum seperti ini Miku, lebih cantik."

Miku melepaskan tangan Luka dari wajahnya. "Ah iya, pergi saja, lagi pula aku bukan siapa-siapamu, kita hanya teman sekamar."

"Ha?" Luka menghela napasnya mendengar kalimat yang Miku ucapkan. "Aku berkemas dulu ya. Kalau berubah pikiran kau bisa datang ke rumah IA kapan saja."

Miku tidak mengerti kenapa dia selalu saja merasa cemburu ketika Megurine Luka—yang dianggap temannya—pergi ke tempat IA, untuk mengajarinya, iya, Luka berkata begitu, dia bilang IA adalah orang yang menarik, dengan kekurangannya dia selalu saja bisa tersenyum, IA berbeda dari setiap orang yang pernah Luka temui, gadis berambut pirang itu selalu berpikiran positif, Luka mengatakan dia menyukai apapun yang IA lakukan, lantas bagaimana dengan Miku? Miku selalu ada untuk dirinya, dia selalu di sana, memasakkan makanan untuk Luka walaupun Luka tak meminta, Miku selalu memperhatikan Luka, Luka juga melakukan hal yang sama, Miku tahu Luka memberikan harapan lebih padanya, namun sakit rasanya ketika Luka bercerita tentang IA didepannya ketika mereka berdua tengah bercerita hal yang lain, tidak selalu, tapi Luka menyematkan nama IA disetiap ceritanya walau satu kali, namun Miku mengingatnya, apakah Miku pantas untuk cemburu? Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa Luka, begitu pula Luka, dia bukan siapa-siapa dirinya, mereka berdua hanya teman sekelas yang kebetulan tinggal di kamar asrama yang sama.

"Argh." Miku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Ah, kenapa kau bermain-main di dalam kepalaku? Sekarang aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu!"

"Siapa?" suara itu mengagetkan Miku, dia lupa bahwa Megurine Luka masih di sana.

"Bu-bukan, siapa-siapa, kenapa belum pergi?" tanya Miku.

Luka memakai blazer hitamnya tanpa dikancing sebagai sentuhan akhir dari penampilannya hari ini. "Aku akan berangkat sekarang, aku akan kembali sekitar jam sembilan malam, terima kasih telah menelepon wali kelas ya!" Luka melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hatsune Miku sendirian.

"Eh? Tidak makan malam di rumah hari ini?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, aku pergi ya!"

OOO

Megurine Luka berdiri di sebuah stasiun, sesekali dia melirik arlojinya dan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, Luka sedang menunggu seseorang, begitu seseorang yang ditunggunya muncul Luka melambaikan tangannya.

Orang itu mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari tasnya. "Maafkan aku terlambat, Luka-san." Begitulah yang tertulis dibukunya. "Katanya akan membawa teman, apakah dia tidak ikut atau sedang ke toilet?" tambahnya ketika dia hanya melihat Luka sendirian.

"Tidak apa-apa IA. Aku saja yang datangnya terlalu cepat," Luka tersenyum. "Dia tidak ingin pergi katanya, jadi aku pergi sendirian, tapi mungkin dia akan ke rumahmu."

IA menulis lagi dibuku yang dibawanya. "Kenapa dia akan ke rumahku?"

Luka menaikkan alisnya. "Aku mengatakan, jika dia berubah pikiran pergilah ke rumahmu, begitu."

"Apa dia mengetahui rumahku?"

Luka mengangguk. "Dia tahu, dia selalu membuntutiku ketika aku akan ke rumahmu."

IA berekspresi tertawa, melihatnya Luka pun ikut tertawa.

"Dia orang yang baik IA, dia teman yang dapat diandalkan."

"Kau menyukainya?" IA menulis dibukunya, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Luka.

Luka memerah. "Apa aku terlihat menyukainya?"

IA hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Aku rasa benar aku menyukainya, aku juga tidak mengerti sih, aku merasa aman jika bersamanya," Luka menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah langitnya..."

IA menarik tangan Luka dan berlari ke arah tempat yang dirasa teduh. Kemudian hujan mulai turun perlahan, Luka menatap air hujan yang turun membasahi jalanan. "Ah, kau selalu bisa memprediksikan kapan air hujan akan membasahi bumi dan sepertinya rencana kita berantakan."

IA menggeleng dan menulis, "Tidak apa-apa, ayo kerumahku saja, kita main game. Lagi pula temanmu itu akan datang kan? Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya."

Luka mengangguk, "Iya, apa boleh buat, ayo—eh, tunggu dulu bagaimana caranya? Kan masih hujan?"

IA menulis dibukunya. "Lari! Ayo terobos hujan!"

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit IA."

IA tersenyum, dia menarik Luka menerobos hujan dan berlari menuju ke arah stasiun. Pakaian mereka berdua basah namun IA tidak tampak kedinginan, justru IA sangat menyukainya dia tersenyum. Akhirnya mereke berdua menghabiskan waktunya di rumah IA, dan Miku benar-benar tidak datang ke sana.

Setelah hujan reda, Luka pamit kepada IA dan orang tuanya, Luka harus segera pulang sebelum hujan turun kembali, karena dia harus bersekolah besok.

Ooo

"Aku pulang."

"Luka, sudah pulang? Bagaimana acaramu dengan IA?"

"Berantakan. Hujan turun sangat deras, jadi aku menghabiskan waktuku di rumahnya. Miku aku kedinginan..."

Dari belakang Miku memeluk Luka, menariknya perlahan ke atas tempat tidur—mereka berdua hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Bagaimana sudah hangat?"

"Terima kasih Miku," Luka membalikkan tubuhnya, membalas pelukan Miku.

Sudah lama Miku ingin melakukan ini, dia ingin memeluk Luka hingga Luka kehilangan napasnya, hingga Luka mati dalam dekapannya dan hanya melirik dirinya, Miku ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Luka, dia tak dapat memendamnya lebih lama—karena Luka memiliki IA, tidak, Luka jatuh cinta pada IA, sialnya Miku pun telah jatuh cinta pada Luka, ia tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya mulai jatuh cinta pada temannya itu, tapi perasaan aneh yang menghantuinya ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Miku membuka mulutnya, "Aku, selalu menyukaimu," degup jantungnya tak beraturan, Miku menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat, mengepalkannya.

Luka yang berada dipelukannya menjawab dengan tenang, "Aku juga," sangat tenang, Miku sampai tidak tahu apakah Luka benar menyukainya dalam artian cinta atau dia hanya menyukainya sebagai teman biasa. "Ingin makan malam bersama besok?" tanya Luka.

Miku mengangguk dalam pelukan Luka—biarlah, walaupun hanya kebohongan, kenapa memangnya? Yang terpenting, dia bersama dengan Luka.

Hari itu Luka berjanji pada Miku bahwa mereka akan makan bersama esoknya, namun tepat pada hari yang ditentukan Luka tidak pernah datang ke acara yang dia janjikan, Miku menahan air matanya meninggalkan restoran itu tanpa menyentuh makanan yang telah dipesan, dia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan restoran itu, menunggu tiga puluh menit tidak masalah, namun menunggu selama empat jam sudah keterlaluan. Miku tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, dia akhirnya menangis, terisak, di tengah malam yang dingin di bawah langit berbintang yang berusaha menghibur hati Miku dengan keindahannya, namun sang bulan yang tertutup awan bagai mentertawakannya—menyebalkan.

Miku melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumah, dia tidak melihat Luka juga di sana, apakah gadis itu sedang berada di rumah IA? Benar, pasti dia sedang di sana, dia lupa dengan janjinya karena IA, kan? Ah, rasanya Miku ingin membunuh gadis bisu itu—Miku ingin Luka hanya menjadi miliknya, andai saja membunuh itu bukanlah sebuah dosa, Miku pasti telah membunuh IA.

Miku melepaskan pakaiannya dan duduk di dapur, dia membiarkan pintu asramanya tak terkunci, beberapa menit kemudian Luka pulang dan membuka pintu itu, dia melihat Miku yang sedang terduduk di dapur, Luka mencoba membangunkan Miku namun Miku tak merespon hingga Luka akhirnya meninggalkan Miku sendirian di sana.

"Kau akan sakit loh." Ucap Luka.

Miku mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku memang sudah sakit."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luka.

Miku menggenggam tangannya. "Seseorang berjanji padaku akan makan malam bersamaku hari ini, namun dia tidak datang ke acara yang dijanjikannya, aku sudah menunggu selama empat jam di tempat itu."

Luka kemudian terdiam, dia memang sudah keterlalun, dia berjalan ke arah Miku, menyentuh bahunya, kemudian menyelimutinya. "Maafkan aku, bukannya aku lupa, tapi aku ada urusan."

Miku bangkit dari duduknya dengan emosi membuat kursi yang didudukinya terjungkir ke belakang, "Setidaknya kau dapat mengabariku kan?"

"Ah..."

"Aku tahu kau hanya mencari alasan, dasar sampah!"

Mendengar itu dari Miku, Luka kehilangan sikap tenangnya. "Apa masalahmu?!"

"Kau!" Miku menunjuk Luka.

Luka menepis tangan Miku yang menunjuk dirinya kemudian tangan kanannya mengarah ke leher Miku, dia seperti menggenggam sesuatu namun bukan leher Miku. "Aku berusaha membantumu dari takdir yang akan membunuhmu perlahan!"

"Lupakan soal takdir itu Luka! Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Miku. "Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?! Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau membuatku senang, tidak bisakah kau menolakku secara tegas?!"

"Maafkan aku Miku dan terima kasih."

Luka menarik tangannya dari leher Miku, bersama dengan itu dia memutus benang takdir yang melilit leher Miku, lalu tangan Luka menyentuh jarinya, melepaskan ikatannya dengan Miku—ini adalah hal lain yang dapat Luka lakukan selain melihat kejujuran, dia dapat memutus suatu hubungan, oh dia bukan tuhan, dia hanya manusia yang diberi sebuah kekuatan yang menyebalkan. Luka juga yang sebenarnya menahan Miku, Luka pula lah yang melilitkan benang itu di leher Miku. Luka memberikan sebuah harapan pada Miku, lalu membuang harapan itu jauh dari Miku setelah semuanya dia melepaskan benang itu tanpa merasa bersalah.

Luka membuka mulutnya. "Aku tak dapat melihat masa depan kalian berdua, aku bersyukur, tapi Miku aku dapat melihat benang takdirmu, jika aku bersamamu lebih lama maka kau akan tersakiti, aku ingin kau bahagia bersama orang lain, maafkan aku Miku. Aku sudah mencabut semuanya, kau sekarang akan bahagia."

Miku menangis.

"Apakah IA akan bahagia bersama denganmu?" tanya Miku pada Luka.

"Mi—

"Jawab aku Luka! Jawab pertanyaanku, apakah IA akan bahagia bersama denganmu?"

"Belum tentu," jawab Luka singkat. "Mi—

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak memilihku?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau menderita karena diriku, aku membatalkan janjiku padamu, aku meninggalkanmu sendirian saat kau membutuhkan aku, aku tidak pantas untukmu."

"Kalau begitu kau juga tak pantas untuk IA!"

"Aku sudah bersama dengan IA jauh lebih lama darimu, aku merasa pantas bersamanya, Miku, maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin kita saling mengenal lagi," Luka membelakangi Miku. "Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku juga mencintai IA, aku tidak dapat melepaskan IA."

Air mata Miku pecah begitu Luka melangkah pergi dan tak sedikitpun berbalik berbalik kehadapannya—menatapnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Miku melihat seseorang pergi dari hadapannya, yang mungkin orang itu tidak akan pernah kembali ke hadapannya lagi. Bukan itu akhir yang mereka inginkan, namun bagaimana pun akhir itu pasti ada, tidak selamanya bahagia, bahkan pemeran utama sering mengambil kesalahan, jika ini yang terbaik menurutnya, berarti ini adalah yang terbaik.

Ooo _sudut pandang Miku_ ooO

Waktu pun berlalu, kini aku tinggal di asrama ini sendirian. Di semester kedua kau pindah dari sekolah itu—seolah menghindari diriku, dasar pengecut. Aku pikir jantungku akan berhenti berdetak saat memikirkannya saat ini, namun hatiku masih belum bisa menemukan kebahagian didalam kehampaan yang kau tinggalkan.

Memoriku hanya dapat terus berputar, lagi dan lagi, semua tentangmu masih terus terputar—ah. Aku membaca lirik lagu cinta yang kau tuliskan di dalam buku diarimu yang selalu kau selipkan di bawah kasurmu—sekarang aku tahu lagu itu bukan untukku. Dulu aku ingin mengetahui banyak tentangmu—sekarang juga. Dulu juga aku ingin dekat denganmu, dan sekarang aku telah bertemu denganmu.

Tidak peduli betapa sepinya aku sekarang, aku mempunyai perasaan kita akan bertemu kembali—walau pun kau telah menggenggam tangan orang lain. Aku tidak butuh alasan untuk melihatmu lagi, aku tahu semuanya tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Kali ini … apakah aku akan menjadi yang terlupakan?

Hei, kau pengecut.

Emosiku tenggelam dalam air mata. Meskipun aku tahu, kau mencintai orang lain. Meskipun aku tahu, kau mencintai orang lain sekarang. Aku berharap untuk bertemu denganmu sekali lagi … ini tidak pernah berakhir. Aku sudah menerima apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu, tapi ini belum berakhir.

 _ **End.**_

 _(Endless love)_


End file.
